Hum
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after -Mouse trap


Guys m dedicating this story to my very own **Darknite0403** on her B'day - Happy B'Day** Dk…**this is for u baby, hope u like it.

Set after Mouse trap…

***warning** to all - Duo moments - read at own risk or u can skip their part…I will not mind*

**Bureau** -

After all that done…the real culprit get caught…

All speak in same tones in which they disguise while solving that case nd Pankaj dn Freddy have planned to pull legs of members who charged money as selling or by hafta vasooli…

**Pankaj** in naughty tone - ae Pakya…tune bahut vasooli ki hai…chal party de hum sab ko…

**Abhi** nd all other shocked on this nd then his expression changes - ae chote…zyada chaanpatti nai karna apne saath…idher hi game baja dega tera samjha…

**Daya** as old man - ae ae beta…tu zyada mat uchal samjha…tu kya bola tha mere ko…mera ek pav bike mein doosra kabar mein…

**Abhi** as tapori Pakya - ae to kya galat bola…hain…tu lagich aisa raha tha…dn all laugh on this…dn he look at Rajat - waise vasooli to is salesman ne bhi bahut kiya hai…aur ye dhobhi ne bhi…he speaks signalling towards Rajat nd Nikhil….

**Rajat** ad salesman- Sir…aap nahin jaante…jab main ghar pahuncha to Vineet ne meri kitni taang kheenchi…jaate hi mujhpar gande kapde fenk diye aur bola- **plz wash them off**…aur bola ke aaj se iron Nikhil se karwaya karuga…

**Nikhil** as Dhobhi in anger - kya aisa bola wo…dekh loonga use to main…sare kapde jala doonga…pata chalega use phir…

**Daya** - shaanti Niikhil beta…itna gussa nahin karte…he speaks in old man's tone…

**Nikhil** folding his hands nd bow his head towards Daya - g baba g…nd all laugh again….

**Rajat** look around - waise use…ye sab bataya kisne…dn he saw Purvi hiding her laugh….nd he look at him - Purvi kahin tumne…

**Purvi** as Machli wali smiles - kya saab…meri baat hui na kal apke dost se…bola 2 fresh machli chahye usko…mera mazaak banaya to mujhse raha nai gya… socha aap sab ka bhi…lekin samjh nai aya…use mera kisne bataya…nd than speak **as Tapori** - waise jisne bhi mera chugli kiya na saab…bachega nai… phod daalonga use main…

**Sachin** turn his face to other side and all understand…

**All** - Sachin tumne bataya use…

**Sachin** - m…sorry Sir…kal jab aap log hospital se chale gye to uska phone aya tha mujhe…mujhe batana pada ke main hospital mein hu to wo a gya haal chaal poochne…to use pata chal gya sab…

**Daya** old man tone - Sachin beta…tujhe goli lagi hai is liye maaf kiya…nd he look at Purvi - maaf karde bidu ise…phodna mat pehle hi bechara zakhmi hai…

**Purvi** nodded his head in yes - theek hai beedu…tu bolta hai to chod deta hu…dn look at Daya - chod diya saab…aap bhi kya yaad rakhega…

**Daya** smiles - are ye hui na achhe bachhon wali baat…ye bachhi to samhdaar lagti hai…seekho is se kuch…he speaks looking at all…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - baba g aap to chup hi rahiyae…kya bola tha aapne mujhe - sade huae cactus…dn Daya interrupts…

**Daya** hold his ears - sorry boss…chodo abb….nd he changes his tone as old man - waise beta… tumne bhi to kasar nahin chodi kya bola tha- expiry date…haan he speaks showing anger…

**Abhi** - sorry yaar…wo to…dn their eyes diverted towards door when they heard some sounds…

**All** - are Dhenchuuuu tum…A smile came on everyone's face…nd they move towards him little bit…

**Dhenchu** smiling too…on see his warm welcome he get overwhelmed nd tear run through his eyes - aap…aap sab logon ko sahi salamat dekhkar main bahut khush hu…

**Shreya** - hum bhi bahut khush hain Dhenchu…dn they all busy in laughing nd discussing disguise…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Abhi** move towards Sachin - Sachin…m…m really sorry yaar…maine tumpar goli chalayi…

**Sachin** - aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe hain Sir…main jaanta hu mujh par goli chalane ka dard apke chehre par saaf dikh raha tha Sir…aur agar farz ke liye aap mere seene par bhi goli…

**Abhi** interrupts in sadness - nahin…nai Sachin… plz aisa mat kaho… Bhagwaan na kare wo din kabhi bhi aye…jab kabhi bhi mujhe apne hi…nd he stop with throat…

**Sachin** - m…m sorry Sir…dn he move from there on see Daya near him….

**DUO - **

**Daya** - Abhijeet…tum theek ho…

**Abhi** smiles - main theek hu yaar…

**Daya** smiles - achha…lekin lag nahin rahe…main jaanta hu Sonal ne jis tarah se tumhare saath behen bankar…

**Abhi** interrupts turning his face to other side - Daya plz…use behen bola tha maine…mujhe dukh hua…lekin main chahkar bhi uske liye kuch bura…

**Daya** - I understand Abhijeet…nd m…m sorry…

**Abhi** turning his face towards him nd smile - its ok Daya…main jaanta hu tumhe meri fikar hui isliye…waise sach kahu…main Sachin pa goli chalayi...agar use kuch ho jata to kabhi maaf nahin kar pata apne aapko… aur Sonal ne meri behen bankar…dn he stop with heavy throat…

**Daya** place hand on his shoulder - Abhijeet…main samjh sakta hu…nd he stop interrupts by Freddy's entry…nd Abhi wipe his tear turning his face to other side…dn then look towards them…

**Freddy** - Abhijeet Sir…aap bhi apna hafta vasooli ka paisa idher rakho…

**Daya **narrow his eyes nd look at Abhi nd then at Freddy - kya hafta vasooli…

**Freddy** - haan hafta vasooli…main Nikhil aur Rajat Sir se bhi liye unke paise aur apne katore ke bhi dale…aaj hum sab samosa aur pastry party karenge yahan….

**Abhi** laughs clearing his throat - kya katore ke…Samosa party? kya Freddy…are yaar wo to hamne jama karwa diye…aur Rajat aur Nikhil ne bhi jama karwaye…unpar hamare hak nahin hai…lekinnnn nd he remove 2 notes of Rs.500 from his pocket - ye lo Freddy aur le aao Samose aur pastries aur cold drink sab ko meri taraf se…Rajat aur Nikhil ko unke paise wapis kar do…aur tum ye jo apne katore ke hai na…jama karwao jakar…

**Freddy** in happiness - Thank you Sir…dn he move from there…

Abhi nd Daya smiles looking at Freddy nd then Tarika came there looking at Abhi…

**Daya** - aa…tum dono baatein karo…main dekhta hu ander…nd he move from there…

**Abhrika** -

**Tarika** looking at his forehead - chot zyada gehri to nahin hai…

**Abhi** smiles - nai…zyada gehri nahin hai…

**Tarika** smiles - achha hai…dn they pauses for a minute - waise Abhijeet…suna hai tumne Pakya bane the…ek baar plz waise bolke dikhao na…

**Abhi** nodded his head in no - are nai Tarika…tab to role mein tha lekin abb…yahan to nahin hu…

**Tarika** Puppy eyes - Abhijeet plzzz mere liye…tum ye socho ke tum sach mein wahi ho…to tum mujhse kaise baat karoge…she speaks trying to cheer up his mood…

**Abhi** seriously - lekin Tarika…agar kisi ne sun liya to…nd he look around…

**Tarika** interrupts - koi lekin wekin nahin Abhijeet…koi nahin sunega… sab apne mein busy hain…bas mujhe ek baar sun na hai plz plzzz…

**Abhi** took sigh - theek hai jaan…tum kehti ho to nd clear his throat, remove hanky from his pocket, wrap it around his neck dn tied knot nd move his head close to her, look into his eyes - ae…bahut chikni lag reli hai tu… ek dam mast hai…he winks - ati kya Khandala…nd she blushes…

ABHIJEETTTTTTTTTT….A loud scream nd all get shocked…dn look towards that voice…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Sa…Salunkhe Saab…aap nd he remove hanky dn hide it in his hand behind himself…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - ye kya ho raha hai…sharam nahin ati is tarah se Tarika ko chedte huae…

**Abhi** - n…nai Dr. Saab main to bas…Ta…Tarika ne mujhe bola tha aisa kuch kehne ko…

**Tarika** shocked nd open her eyes wide nd nodded her head in no….

**Dr. Salunkhe** looked at Tarika nd she turn her face downwards - Tarika aisa kuch keh hi nahin sakti….

KYU NAHIN KEH SAKTI SALUNKHEEE…kyu nahin keh sakti….dn everyone's eyes move towards coming voice again…

**Dr. Salunkhe** smiles teasingly - aao ACP dekho apne honhaar officer ko…kaise LAFANGO ki tarah Tarika ko bol raha tha…

**ACP** shouts pointed finger towards him - Salunkhe zubaan sambhaal ke bol…

- zubaan sambhaalne ki zaroorat tumhare is officer ko hai mujhe nahin…

**ACP **- SALUNKHEEEEEEEEEEEE nd everyone at bureau scared to hell on seeing them like this nd all lost in them

**Tarika** signals Abhijeet nd they hold each others hand nd left from there nd others were unaware of this nd Dr. Salunkhe nd ACP fighting like cats dn others were just enjoying them for long…

**Tarika's POV** - main jaanti hu Abhijeet…tumhe jo bhi hua is sab se bahut takleef hui…Sonal ko tumne apni behen samjha aur usne tumhara istemaal kiya…itne saalon baad ek rishta banaya tumne…kisi ko apna samjha aur usi mein dhokha khaya…khair…khushi hui ke thora mood to change hua tumhara…

Nd m sorry Salunkhe Sir…aapko meri itni fikar hai achha laga mujhe… lekin is waqt Abhijeet ko meri zyada zaroorat hai…

**Outside bureau** -

**Tarika** laughing holding her tummy - Ha ha ha...omg… Abhijeet… tumhara chehre dekhna layak tha…

**Abhi** little angry - bahut hasi a rahi hai…hain…fasa diya mujhe…wo to bhala ho ACP saab ka beech mein a gaye nai to mera to…

**Tarika** - mera to kya Abhijeet…main aisa hone deti hu bhala…she speaks looking in his eyes nd blushes…

**Abhi** serious tone - Waise…mujhe achha laga Salunkhe Sir ko bura laga mera aise bolna…I mean…wo to ek baap ki hasiyat se bol rahe the na…

**Tarika** serious too- Haan Abhijeet…wo apni jagah theek the…lekin unhe samjhna chahye tha ke tum aisa bol sakte ho bhala…mazaak hi hoga…

**Abhi** - haan Tarika…ye to hai…lekin naraaz to ho gye Salunkhe saab…lekin koi baat nahin…maan jayenge wo…mana loonga unhe…

**Tarika** smiling - achha g…itna bharosa hai khud par…

**Abhi** looking in her eyes - tumhe nahin hai kya?

**Tarika** - hai na Abhijeet…bahut hai…

**Abhi** clearing throat - to…to kya khyaal hai…he speaks in naughty tone…

**Tarika** - Kya?

**Abhi** - m…mera matlab wo saamne restaurant mein lunch karne ke bare mein kya khyaal hai…

**Tarika** smiles - chalo…dn they both left for lunch happily nd other enjoys their Samosa, pastry party there…

**ACP** give speech happily nd appreciate everyone's efforts, he said that he is proud of his officers who make it possible nd risk their lives to catch those criminals nd he is proud of them…who always stand for each other nd don't hesitate to risk their lives so that others can live safely nd happily, he is Proud of his CID family…

**Author's note** -

Happy B'day once again, nd I want to tell u I have planned something different for u nd different story too…this was not in my list but due to some reasons m unable to write that, I know this is not which I want to give u nd I apologies for that dn I will not mind if u don't like it…BTW thanks for reading this…thanks to others too who read this…plz review.

Take care…God bless u.

Kd.


End file.
